Rien qu'une photo sur un mur
by Lawnon
Summary: [Thor/Loki fraternel - post-Avengers] Vingt ans après Midgard, Loki a réintégré la Cour d'Asgard pour des raisons politiques. Il décide de rendre visite à Thor sur sa planète mortelle, mais le retrouve dans un état lamentable auquel il est mal habitué lorsqu'on parle du dieu de la Foudre. Il apprend finalement que Jane a été tuée. h/c
1. Tempête

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir à toi, lecteur ! :D_

Après avoir écrit un certain nombre de Thorki, et en tuant Jane ici, je tiens à le préciser : j'aime Jane quand même. Si je la tue c'est bien parce que je veux parler d'elle un minimum, nah ? Rassurez-vous, cette fic n'est pas sur Jane en elle-même, mais beaucoup sur nos deux frères. Pourquoi ce contexte donc ? Parce qu'on a beaucoup vu Thor prendre soin de Loki, et bien moins l'inverse, ce qui est fort dommage. Je pense néanmoins toujours autant que Jane rend heureuse Thor (le principal) et que développée, elle pourrait être un personnage sympa.

Les chapitres de cette fiction ne seront pas vraiment des chapitres, mais plutôt des thèmes, ils se suivront juste plus ou moins. Une sorte de recueil, si vous voulez, dans le sens où je n'ai pas de scénario précis en tête.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à cette introduction ! Bonne lecture :D ! (Vous allez rire, mais il y a un p'tain d'orage chez moi au moment de commencer ce chapitre…)

* * *

**Tempête**

* * *

Quand il avait su qu'il pleuvait depuis deux jours à Midgard, sur tout le continent américain, Loki avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur mais n'avait pas agi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la colère de Thor se déversait si longtemps là où il passait.

Pourtant lorsqu'il avait appris que, cinq jours plus tard encore, le temps apocalyptique n'avait pas cessé, Loki avait esquissé une moue perplexe jusqu'à aller constater lui-même qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la planète mortelle.

Le dieu de la Malice redressa la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau lourde et abondante rouler sur son front en une morsure glacée, glisser sur sa mâchoire ciselée et s'infiltrer dans son col sur la peau de son cou pour échouer finalement sur les courbes de ses clavicules. Il demeura un moment ainsi, écoutant et permettant à chaque goutte de couler librement sur sa peau pâle, avant de sourire légèrement, troublé par ce qu'il ressentait, là, au sein de cette tempête, un phénomène qu'il connaissait si bien :

– Oh, non, Thor Odinson, je me suis trompé. Ce n'est pas ta colère qui frappe si fort le sol de Midgard. C'est ta peine, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il.

Comme en réponse, un grondement sourd se fit entendre parmi les nuages sombres, chargés d'électricité crépitante, avide de s'écraser sur la croute terrestre et de la déchirer en brûlant tout obstacle sur son chemin.

Loki leva une main au-dessus de sa tête, fixant l'eau qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet, comme dotée d'une volonté propre. Il agita les doigts, observa les gouttes parcourir les jointures de ses mains blanches, puis parla à nouveau :

– Ta tristesse coule sur nous comme un torrent, dieu de la Foudre. C'est si rare.

Sa voix n'était pas agressive, très simplement douce. Lui-même peinait à appréhender la situation. Enfants, adolescents, jeunes adultes, il n'avait jamais vu son frère manifester ouvertement des sentiments aussi profonds et personnels, aussi désespérés. Il plissa les yeux avant de les clore à nouveau. Un arc électrique illumina le ciel un bref instant, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Il était temps qu'il aille aux nouvelles.

~oOOoooOOo~

Une légère odeur de renfermé flottait quand Loki franchit le seuil de la maison que partageaient Thor et Jane depuis que le prince asgardien était retourné à sa vie terrestre avec sa mortelle. Le dieu du Chaos n'avait pas pris la peine de sonner ou toquer une énième fois et avait simplement brisé la serrure. Il était las d'attendre et de plus en plus intrigué par le manque de réponse.

A pas feutrés, il chercha toute trace de présence au rez-de-chaussée, passant parfois prudemment la tête à travers les portes entrouvertes, bizarrement méfiant.

Ce fut quand il franchit la porte du salon qu'il sentit une forte odeur d'alcool. Elle lui fit froncer le nez alors que ses yeux tombaient sur une masse à terre, juste devant le canapé. Il haussa un sourcil et accéléra le pas en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Thor, allongé sur le dos en habits midgardiens, sans doute bien imbibé selon les nombreuses bouteilles qui traînaient sur la table. Loki s'accroupit à côté de lui et passa une main sur le front du blond pour écarter les mèches qui le barraient. Thor semblait complétement inconscient.

Loki doutait que de l'alcool terrien puisse tuer un dieu, donc ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, mais prit tout de même le pouls de Thor par pure précaution. Après s'être assuré que, même si lent, il n'était pas trop faible, il attrapa le fils d'Odin par les épaules pour le redresser en position assise sans trop le brusquer, obtenant une sorte de grommellement en guise de réaction. Le magicien parut subitement se rappeler qu'il avait affaire à son balourd de frère car il glissa un vague "espèce d'imbécile" entre deux râles agacés et fatigués en passant son bras autour de Thor pour relever son poids de Bilgesnipe crevé. Sur le coup, il écarquilla les yeux et hésita à le laisser là et piquer son lit en attendant qu'il se réveille comme il était trop lourd et qu'il ne pensait pas que Jane soit ici – autrement cela aurait été _très_ embarrassant. Mais il y avait cette espèce d'obstination qui l'animait, ce genre d'étincelle de volonté sortie de nulle part et orgueilleuse qui lui hurlait qu'il devait vraiment être _faible_ pour ne pas arriver à soulever son aîné à peine plus âgé que lui. Alors il se débrouilla.

Au terme de cette bataille acharnée pour le Jötunn – Thor ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus au guerrier ivre mort qu'abritait sa carcasse – ils aboutirent dans la salle de bain où Loki renversa plus qu'installa le blond sur un tabouret. Il le relâcha mais sursauta lorsque il dut à nouveau le caler contre le mur tandis qu'il penchait dangereusement sur le côté, incapable de se tenir droit, même assis.

– Dans quel état es-tu donc… Soupira Loki, soudain un peu désolé de ce qui était arrivé – quoi que ce fût – au guerrier pendant son absence.

Il laissa une main fermement accrochée à l'épaule de Thor, s'emparant avec l'autre d'une serviette qu'il enduit d'eau après avoir tendu le bras pour ouvrir le robinet. Il passa le tissu humide sur le front et la mâchoire de l'aîné, le débarrassant de quelques résidus d'alcool et de sueur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela, à vrai dire, mais c'était la première fois que cela arrivait dans ce contexte-ci. De coutume, le dieu du Tonnerre buvait trop à Asgard, après une victoire, ou pour célébrer… pour célébrer beaucoup de choses, en réalité. Il y avait toujours une raison pour boire. Mais faire cela démesurément, seul, n'avait pas de sens.

A son tour épuisé, Loki décida d'utiliser la magie qui lui restait depuis la restriction de ses pouvoirs pour téléporter le blond et lui-même dans sa chambre, au premier étage. Il fit basculer sans peine le guerrier sur la literie et s'allongea à côté de lui, à une distance raisonnable – pas qu'il ne souhaite se montrer proche, ce qui serait ridicule après ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, mais autrement, en un mouvement il était sûr que Thor s'écraserait sur lui en se retournant. Classique.

Il soupira, capable de palper cette certitude qu'il ne dormirait pas.

~oOOoooOOo~

Thor gronda faiblement quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur la lumière agressive du soleil contre sa rétine et sa tête, alors que celle-ci semblait pulser de l'intérieur tant elle lui était douloureuse. Il gémit une seconde fois en tentant de se retourner. Une lame paraissait s'enfoncer dans son crâne au moindre geste, le faisant osciller entre conscience et inconscience avec l'impression désagréable de cauchemarder et d'être éveillé à la fois.

– Pourquoi avoir bu à ce point hier soir ?

Le blond crut un instant s'être imaginé la voix qui venait de percer un trou dans sa tête, l'assommant. Pourtant quand il se tourna, avec toute la lucidité qui lui restait, il aperçut Loki à ses côtés, assis contre la tête de lit. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir et l'attrapa sans grande douceur afin de le faire s'asseoir à son tour, lui provoquant un nouvel accès de douleur.

– Ma patience a des limites, Thor, gronda-t-il, et l'intéressé fut blessé d'être ainsi sermonné tandis qu'il avait lui-même du mal à se remettre, et qu'il repensait aux raisons qu'il avait eues d'oublier ses problèmes et les événements par un tel procédé que celui de se saouler jusqu'à l'inconscience totale.

De son côté, Loki ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'y avait dans sa voix et ses gestes que de la colère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était produit pour mettre à terre le dieu de la Foudre, et supportait mal l'idée que son frère, tout puissant guerrier qu'il soit, tombe aussi bas. Bien entendu, le dieu du Chaos aspirait à la vengeance, et une partie de lui voulait voir souffrir Thor autant qu'il avait souffert. Mais se retrouver à contempler l'homme qu'il avait admiré, jalousé, et aimé, dans un tel état n'avait plus rien de satisfaisant. C'était déstabilisant, pathétique, et Loki ne se sentait pas de voir la vive étincelle azure du regard de Thor s'éteindre pour un bleu terne de peine et d'affliction. Il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer que son frère avait décidé de lui laisser une chance de se rattraper.

Mais plus que cela, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de laisser le blond dépérir ainsi.

– Il m'arrivait souvent de boire beaucoup trop à Asgard… Je ne vois pas en quoi cette fois-ci est spéciale, grogna Thor, les yeux clos, portant une main à sa tempe pour la masser.

– Oui, tu étais souvent ivre, confirma le Jötunn, mais jamais seul. _Nous_ étions ivres, ou toi avec tes guerriers, mais jamais individuellement.

Thor lâcha un petit rire désabusé.

– Je n'avais personne avec qui boire.

– Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Cela fait une semaine qu'une tempête impressionnante s'abat sur tout le continent.

Là, Thor se tut. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, dans un silence lourd pour Loki, qui comprenait maintenant l'étendue des dégâts émotionnels qu'avait subi le blond. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, plus fort, en voyant l'homme ravagé qu'il avait devant lui. Ce qu'on aurait pu désigner de loque n'était pas son frère, et rien que cette constatation alarma Loki qui voulut dès lors ramener ce qu'il restait du prince héritier à la surface.

Une larme roula sur la joue du dieu de la Foudre pour échouer contre sa barbe rêche et inégale, coupant presque la respiration de Loki.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu ça ?

– Thor… Murmura-t-il, ignorant quelle attitude adopter à présent.

En tant que prince et aîné, le blond n'avait presque jamais montré ses sentiments ouvertement quand il s'agissait, selon lui et les Asgardiens, de faiblesses.

Thor bascula la tête rouvrit deux yeux brillants, fixant le plafond.

– Jane a été tuée. C'est de ma faute.

Cette dernière phrase n'arrangea pas l'incertitude de Loki comme son propre abattement. Il garda le silence.

– Si elle… si elle n'avait été à mes côtés, elle n'aurait jamais été prise pour cible. Je suis… l'origine même de sa mort.

Devant cette explication Loki fronça les sourcils et cracha, comme pour réveiller et ramener à la réalité le guerrier apathique :

– C'est faux. Tu ne peux porter une culpabilité aussi injustifiée.

– Ah oui ? S'emportait à son tour le blond. Et pourquoi ? Au cours d'une mission, elle a été prise en otage pour faire pression sur _moi _!

Le dieu de la Malice plissa les yeux, prudent. Autant ne pas énerver un Thor aussi désemparé et dérouté.

– Écoute, l'apaisa-t-il, un ton parfaitement doux. Jamais…_ jamais_, je ne t'ai vu amoureux. Coureur de jupons, oui, mais pas amoureux. Et cette mortelle t'aimait également, c'est certain. Elle t'aurait suivi quel que soit l'endroit où tu te serais rendu. Tu n'avais pas le pouvoir d'empêcher sa mort.

– Alors j'aurais dû au moins m'écarter entièrement sa vie plutôt que de… l'entraîner dans tout ça.

– Si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais été un parfait idiot, et elle aurait pensé de même. Tu ne peux décider d'abandonner quelqu'un à cause de ton titre de prince ou de Vengeur en prétendant protéger et te comporter comme un bon et gentil héros qui se sacrifie pour les autres. Et sincèrement, si tu ne l'avais pas protégée en restant à ses côtés, peut-être aurait-elle péri plus tôt, de la main de Destructeur notamment.

Thor referma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, l'air complétement épuisé et à bout.

– Je ne sais plus, Loki.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement avant de passer une main sur l'épaule de l'aîné qui paraissait en ce moment-même _réellement_ plus vieux. Auparavant, peut-être que Loki serait resté et se serait blotti contre son frère comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, mais bien qu'appropriée, cette manœuvre lui sembla inenvisageable. Il renouait un minimum avec Thor et Frigga, mais surtout pour de purs intérêt et pour se fondre à la Cour, plutôt que pour les considérer complétement comme sa famille.

– Alors repose-toi, je reviendrai d'ici quelques heures.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Dernière précision : Loki ne sera pas toujours tout gentil (faut pas trop lui en demander).

S'il vous plaît, laissez vos impressions, car je pense me diriger sur un terrain glissant avec cette fic ^^'


	2. Un visage

Coucou ! :D

Voici donc le chapitre 2 auquel je donnerais bien, pour un passage, les paroles de la chanson "J'ai pas les mots" de Grand Corps Malade. Bien que je n'aime pas la chanson en soi et le style de Grand Corps Malade, je trouve les paroles très vraies. Elles m'ont rappelé bien des choses de mes propres expériences personnelles. Je vous conseille donc d'aller jeter un coup d'œil (mais ne mettez peut-être pas la chanson durant le chapitre, sans offense, le rythme jurerait beaucoup avec le reste, et je trouve que le style déconcentre dans la lecture x) ).

* * *

**Un visage**

* * *

La pluie et le vent n'avaient cessé depuis que Loki avait laissé Thor dans sa chambre, quelques heures plus tôt. Maintenant, le dieu de la Malice devait avouer qu'il fouillait un peu la maison, que ce soit pour en débarrasser les trop nombreuses bouteilles ou plus sommairement vérifier qu'il y avait de quoi se nourrir, réponse qui fut d'ailleurs négative, constat après lequel il s'éclipsa une petite demi-heure pour régler le problème.

Loki avait roulé une tranche de jambon et s'était installé sur le grand canapé du salon, allongé sur tout son long, jambes croisées repliées, quand il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Il observa Thor se faire un chemin vers la cuisine en marmonnant "aspiriiiiine…" avec un air curieusement fantomatique que Loki ne le voyait jamais arborer. D'habitude, il était le spectre de la maison, pendant que Thor guerroyait joyeusement avec un aspect de buffle midgardien.

En tout cas, il ne savait ce qu'était l'aspirine, mais aux yeux de Thor, les trois cachets blancs entre ses doigts semblèrent primordiaux quand Loki le vit ressortir de la cuisine et se diriger vers lui, verre d'eau à la main. Il lui fit une place sur le canapé, son frère se vautrant dedans. Le dieu du Chaos le regarda du coin de l'œil, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

– A propos… Commença Loki, avant de se gifler mentalement devant la stupidité d'une introduction commençant par ces mots. Où en sont les Avengers ? Je pensais les voir venir ici étant donnée… la situation.

Thor but son verre et avala les cachets, fronçant le nez à l'évocation des mortels.

– Je ne suis pas d'humeur à endurer une entrevue avec eux, et je le leur ai fait comprendre.

Le magicien haussa un sourcil.

- Tu noies littéralement le pays, Thor. Je serais étonné d'un mutisme durable de leur part. Contrôle au moins cela, si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'importune, proposa-t-il en désignant la fenêtre derrière laquelle la météo semblait même s'être aggravée.

– Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ricana le blond.

– Tu n'essayes pas.

– Tu n'en sais rien.

Loki rit clairement, dédaigneux :

– J'en suis certain, c'est suffisant.

Il vit clairement la main de Thor se resserrer sur son verre tandis que le dieu du Tonnerre gardait son regard fixe devant lui, sec et impitoyable. Sa colère, Loki pouvait la palper et sentir sa propre magie l'avertir du changement soudain, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il retira ses mots. Si Thor voulait sortir de là, il ne devait pas être ménagé : Loki avait bien constaté au fil des siècles que laisser passer toutes les bêtises, colères et caprices du dieu ne menait à rien.

L'aîné se calma après plusieurs minutes, dans le silence, et bascula sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé. Il demeura ainsi de longs instants, loin d'être sur le point de bouger pour les trois heures qui suivraient. Ce fait ne convint pas à Loki.

– J'ai toutes mes chances dans cette situation, murmura-t-il.

Le Jötunn plissa les yeux lorsque ceux de Thor s'ouvrirent puis tintèrent de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension, sa peau frémissant brièvement à la morsure glacée d'une lame contre sa gorge. Loki était penché au-dessus du blond assis, une botte sur le canapé, comme piégeant le guerrier.

– Je pourrais te tuer maintenant sans difficulté et m'exiler là où Asgard ne serait capable de me trouver. Ce serait tellement simple, Odinson.

Thor le fixa longtemps, indifférent, et ce fait même transperça Loki comme si on lui avait administré un coup de poignard.

Il s'était attendu à une réaction.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cet air stoïque et résigné.

Thor ne se fatiguait pas même à parler, ayant sans doute croisé dans le regard du brun son choc et son hésitation. Il savait sûrement que le dieu de la Malice n'avait pas pensé sérieusement à le tuer. Ou plutôt, Loki _voulait_ qu'il n'y ait pas cru, sinon voir le dieu de la Foudre aussi impassible aurait été bien trop troublant et inquiétant.

La dague sombre paraissait aussi d'une neutralité paralysante, le métal dépourvu des reflets du soleil caché par les nuages orageux qui le faisaient habituellement luire tels les iris d'un prédateur vicieux. Sans vivacité et maladroitement, la lame se retira. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement pesant, d'atrocement oppressant, de dangereusement las et d'affreusement impuissant qui serrait le cœur de Loki. Ce tissu étouffant qui éteint une flamme, vous enserre et vous engouffre dans l'idée que la chose est au-dessus de vous, insoluble, impitoyable, lentement mortelle et insupportable. Cette boule qui noue la gorge, la déchire, la compresse et rend douloureux chaque mot, avec pour message que toute action pour les utiliser à bon escient et astucieusement sera vaine et ne mènera qu'à un mur, celui de la peine et de l'abandon total de sa propre personne, ce mur que Thor avait lui-même érigé et derrière lequel il demeurait enfermé, ailleurs, quelque part dans le passé, jugeant que plus rien n'avait d'importance, incapable d'affronter le futur et refusant de le faire.

Loki, malgré lui, baissa les yeux pour faire lâcher prise au regard qui le harponnait et le rongeait. Il se laissa glisser, alors accroupi devant le dieu qui n'avait bougé du canapé.

Un Thor puissant qui essuyait une défaite avait quelque chose de plaisant. L'ombre de son frère passant sur un mur silencieusement, entourée d'une aura de vide désespéré, avait le goût âcre et déplaisant d'un abominable spectre improbable qui jamais n'aurait dû se présenter. Voir un homme qui, dans l'amour ou la haine, avait régi toute sa vie se dégrader par lui-même jusqu'à devenir intouchable et inerte était une sentence épouvantable qui le dégoûtait ; un châtiment immuable, car il sentait en ce moment qu'il ne sortirait pas Thor de là, même s'il était trop pessimiste de l'affirmer immédiatement.

– Loki, fit Thor d'une voix fatiguée en le sortant de ses pensées, il y a une chose que je peux te demander ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se surprenait à penser que, tant que Thor parlait un minimum sans qu'il ait à faire les questions et réponses, cela lui allait parfaitement. C'était même un soulagement certain.

– Jane n'aimait pas beaucoup toutes sortes de représentations d'elle-même, en particulier les photos. Il n'y en a qu'une ici, et je…

Il hésita un moment, ayant fermé les yeux.

– Je n'ai même pas pu la voir pendant les dix jours pendant lesquels elle a été captive, avant d'être tuée. J'ai peur de… l'oublier, et d'un jour ne plus arriver à me rappeler de son visage. Mais j'ai surtout envie… de le voir une dernière fois.

Loki s'humecta les lèvres, ses doigts entremêlés se crispant.

– Tu veux que je crée une illusion, c'est bien cela ? Soupira Loki.

Il n'eut pas besoin de la réponse de Thor pour en être certain.

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, déclara-t-il enfin. Ça ne pourrait être vraiment elle, et tu t'accrocherais d'autant plus à cette relation qui est maintenant _terminée_.

– Loki, s'il te plaît. Ce ne sera qu'une seule fois.

Une seule fois.

Une seule minute de plus, une seule histoire, une seule étreinte, un seul service…

Loki se souvenait que jamais ce type paroles n'avait demeuré tenu par son frère.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Non.

– Loki…

Celui-ci se retourna violemment et attrapa le col du plus âgé, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

Il craquait à son tour.

– Ça suffit, Thor. Je t'interdis de me reparler de ça.

– J'en ai besoin !

– Non, c'est faux ! Vociféra le brun. Tu n'en as pas _besoin_ ! Tu persistes à renouer avec ce qui est à présent passé. Reviens vers la réalité, Thor ! Tu ne peux me demander de créer à nouveau une illusion pour t'accrocher à ce que tu as perdu, car on s'accroche _pas_ à ces choses-là ! On les laisse aller et on avance, c'est pour cela que tu es prince, futur roi, acclamé ! C'est pour cela que tu as été choisi ! Pour te battre, accepter les sacrifices, et non pour pleurer sur ton manque ! Et tu dois _l'oublier_, tu dois voir la réalité, pas les souvenirs !

Il se calma quelque peu et soupira :

– Tu dois perdre cet espoir qui hurle que tu peux retourner en arrière, trouver le moyen de combler l'espace qu'a laissé ta mortelle, l'intima Loki. Il n'y a plus rien à rattraper, Thor. Quand tu le comprendras, tu auras déjà laissé tomber le monde entier dans ta quête de retrouver Jane. Il sera trop tard et tu t'enfermeras. Mais ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi obstiné et… mal. Il y a quelque chose d'autre.

Thor plissa les yeux et Loki sut dès lors qu'il avait raison. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa l'épaule du dieu du Chaos pour qu'il se détache de lui. Il porta ensuite une main à la manche gauche de sa chemise dont il défit les boutons avant de la relever, dévoilant une marque blanchâtre qui entourait son poignet.

– Tu sais déjà ce que c'est, dit-il seulement.

Loki avait écarquillé les yeux, le souffle coupé.

_Oui, il le savait._ Il se rappelait même parfaitement de ce type de cicatrices qu'il avait vu dans les contrées elfiques, au cœur de la forêt d'Álfheim. Il avait étudié les coutumes de ses habitants, avait passé énormément de temps là-bas, et parfois, en avait brièvement parlé avec Thor lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Et au sein des bois tortueux des alfes, en leur centre, au milieu de trois pics, s'établissaient nombre de mages capables d'exploiter l'aura mystique s'échappant des racines et de l'humus de la forêt, et d'établir un lien entre deux personnes, de les marquer à vie, rendant leurs sentiments étroitement perceptibles l'un pour l'autre, leur permettant de ressentir les moindres sursauts de l'âme de l'être cher.

Loki passa un doigt sur la cicatrice.

– Imbécile, souffla-t-il, maintenant conscient du déchirement que devait ressentir Thor.

Lorsqu'un lien ne menait qu'au vide, l'esprit se révoltait contre les faits et niait tout bonnement la vérité de la disparition de l'autre.

Loki comprit que les choses seraient bien plus compliquées qu'elles en avaient eu l'air. Mais il comprit aussi une toute autre chose : grâce à ce coup de tête, ce lien irréfléchi issu de sentiments aveugles, il avait obtenu un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Et les avantages à tirer de ce revirement de situation s'avéraient plus qu'attirants.

Lentement, il s'approcha de son frère avec une assurance nouvelle qu'il se garda bien de montrer et posa une main sur le haut de son bras, passant son pouce dessus dans un geste rassurant mais également propre à amadouer le guerrier afin d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

– Il y a trop de souvenirs dans cette maison, Thor, trop de pertes à déplorer. Rester ici ne nous avancera à rien. Il faut que nous rentrions, à présent. Ta place est auprès du roi et de la Cour, non à ruminer ici.

Thor le regarda, et malgré sa question, il était loin de la suspicion :

– Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Le brun secoua la tête avec un rictus.

– Le sais-je moi-même ?

~oOOoooOOo~

Contre un rocher, Loki grava la date, puis redressa la tête pour contempler le brasier qui crépitait devant lui, dévorant la maison dans laquelle Thor et Jane avaient vécu.

Le dieu du Tonnerre, quant à lui, avait été aspiré par le Bifröst plusieurs heures plus tôt, inconscient du trait que tirait Loki sur sa vie passée à Midgard et son attachement pour sa mortelle.

Il était temps de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, ou plutôt, sur de nouveaux plans. Mais quand il remit une main dans sa poche, il sentit entre ses doigts un morceau de papier plastifié. Une photo, la seule et l'unique de Jane, sous le bras de son frère, collée contre son flanc, souriante. Rien qu'une photo trouvée sur un mur, et pourtant si importante pour Thor, si primordiale, que Loki n'avait pu se résoudre à la détruire également. Il ne voulait pas avoir son frère sur le dos, c'était tout. Il se serait fait une joie d'incendier ce souvenir maudit pour lui comme pour Thor.

Ou peut-être ne voulait-il juste pas écraser encore plus l'être qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et que, d'une pulsion, il était certain d'avoir à sa merci. Peut-être avait-il juste agi avec compassion.

Peut-être. Seulement peut-être.

Il siffla. Ça n'avait pour l'instant aucune importance.

* * *

**Lawnon : **Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Il y a une référence à un manga connu dans la dernière scène (pour gros indice si vous connaissez, avec la maison et la date gravée).

Un gros merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ce début vous ait plu ! :D Bonne journée/soirée, et à bientôt !


	3. Délier

J'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour publier, navrée, j'ai eu des derniers jours assez chargés (mais qui m'ont permis de penser à beaucoup d'autres nouvelles publications, au moins).

Il est également possible que je n'ai pas encore répondu à des reviews, des PM, ou laissé des reviews d'histoires que je suis... ça va arriver, ne vous en faites pas x)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos avis, ils me sont très utiles et me motivent énormément !

* * *

**Délier**

* * *

– Le problème de Thor n'est pas seulement la mort de Jane, soupira Loki.

Frigga, profondément affectée par l'état de son fils aîné, désolée d'avoir manqué de temps pour lui porter attention depuis la mort de sa mortelle, tout comme navrée d'être impuissante face à ses sentiments malmenés, porta un regard d'autant plus troublé sur son cadet.

– En quelle façon ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Thor a agi comme un inconscient et s'est lié avec sa mortelle par le rituel cicatriciel sacré des Ljósálfars*. Il savait pourtant avec une humaine qu'il en pâtirait puisque cette espèce connaît une vie si courte… mais j'imagine qu'il s'est trouvé là l'air d'un éblouissant compagnon bêtement amoureux en sacrifiant son bonheur futur uniquement pour prouver celui présent à demeurer avec la mortelle, gronda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'a même pas songé aux-

– Loki, il suffit, le réprimanda patiemment sa mère, là n'est plus la question. A l'heure qu'il est ton frère doit être au supplice de par ce lien, et cela va empirer. Ce qui le rattache magiquement à Jane va se détériorer et le blesser profondément jusqu'à, enfin, disparaître et le laisser en paix. Mais faudrait-t-il encore qu'il surmonte les conséquences de ce processus…

– Ce lien peut être extrait de sa chair, son emprise amoindrie, proposa le brun.

Assis nonchalamment dans son fauteuil, il en tapota l'accoudoir du doigt, avant de s'humecter les lèvres et reprendre :

– Mes petites virées à Álfheim n'ont fait que des mécontents et des railleurs, mais il semblerait que la honte de passer son temps au côté des Ljósálfars soit aujourd'hui la seule chose qui puisse aider l'héritier du trône, siffla-t-il, plein de rancœur. Mes incompétences et la disgrâce de pratiquer la magie ont fait de moi le seul magicien assez proche du Roi Traître Freyr pour connaître assez bien les spécificités des traditions elfiques et de leurs enchantements.

La reine cessa de faire les cent pas et n'hésita pas avant de s'approcher du Jötunn et s'abaisser, accroupie face à son fils. Consciente de sa colère, elle arborait un regard empli de douleur qui se voulait doux en le détaillant attentivement.

– Tu sais bien que jamais je n'aurais pensé ou dit cela, Loki.

Il ricana simplement, méchamment.

– En quoi _votre_ avis change-t-il la donne ? Peut-être m'avez-vous enseigné une partie de la magie, mais pour autant ce n'est pas de votre regard sur moi dont il s'agit. Le temps passé avec quelqu'un n'en fait pas une personne si importante qu'elle en obstrue toutes les autres.

Frigga demeura silencieuse un instant, frappée par la violence des paroles du dieu de la Malice. Assurément, il démontrait d'une cruauté qui prouvait tout de même qu'il lui en voulait, malgré l'amour qui, paradoxalement, le rattachait à elle. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas une question d'attachement, seulement de haine et de souffrance morale. Loki ne considérait plus l'amour délibérément quand il s'agissait de reprocher et porter les autres responsables de sa déchéance. C'était ce à quoi Frigga songeait quand le Jötunn ne mesurait plus ses mots, pouvant ainsi rester sereine et considérer que, hormis ces piques empoisonnées, Loki restait un homme qu'il était possible de faire remonter vers la lumière.

– Aller chez les alfes lumineux a été un grand apprentissage pour moi, mais également une source de moqueries plus immondes les unes que les autres et de regards mauvais respirant le dégoût le plus profond. Côtoyer Freyr, un prince de Vanaheim mis sur le trône d'Álfheim par Odin, puis ayant finalement rendu son royaume si puissant qu'il en devint indépendant d'Asgard… Oh, honnêtement, non, cela ne m'a rien attiré de bon quand bien même je ne me rendais dans la demeure du Roi Traître uniquement pour pratiquer la magie… d'ailleurs un art féminin et déprécié par ces pauvres guerriers qui crient au non-respect de l'honneur. Ce sont des faits, alors votre opinion n'est pas à prendre en compte, finit-il sèchement. Mais si tel est votre souhait, et celui d'Odin, je pourrais délier Thor de sa mortelle.

Frigga, bien que blessée et pleine de remords, s'efforça de se concentrer sur la situation actuelle plutôt que sur les erreurs passées. Elle ne changerait de toute façon aucunement le point de vue de Loki tout comme les conséquences des blessures accumulées, pourtant il lui restait aujourd'hui une chance à laisser à son cadet, une responsabilité, un pouvoir qu'elle pouvait lui octroyer : celui de rester au côté de son aîné.

En plus d'être une preuve de confiance que de remettre le sort d'un héritier du trône à Loki, ce geste lui offrirait l'opportunité d'améliorer ses relations avec son frère. D'une pierre deux coups, les maux du passé ne disparaîtraient pas, mais seraient peut-être moins mis en avant, voire en partie pardonnés ou oubliés. Malgré son optimisme qu'elle savait trop grand, Frigga voulait croire en cela.

– Je parlerai à Odin, convint-elle calmement. Quoiqu'il en soit, rejoins Thor et soumets-lui ton idée ; il nous faut en premier lieu son accord avant toute décision, afin de ne pas, plus tard, le contraindre à accepter.

– Car vous comptez lui laisser vraiment le choix ? Interrogea le magicien en haussant un sourcil, ce à quoi la magicienne secoua doucement la tête.

– Pas vraiment, mais il est nécessaire qu'il se fasse à l'idée de briser le sceau qui le rattache à Jane. Nous ne pouvons pas lui proposer ceci directement et froidement en annonçant que, quel que soit son avis, il n'y changera rien.

~oOOoooOOo~

Fatigué, Loki se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit de Thor pendant que celui-ci regardait presque prudemment l'état de ses quartiers qu'il avait délaissés quelques années plus tôt pour Midgard. Il semblait notamment observer ce qui avait bougé, ce qui manquait, comme s'il trouvait soudainement cette chambre particulièrement impersonnelle voire étrangère à ses yeux alors que le dieu du Chaos y prenait ses aises, détaillant son frère troublé.

– J'ai parlé à Frigga, commença le brun, très calme. Elle désire que je reste à tes côtés un moment.

Il mentait à moitié, puisqu'il avait lui-même initié l'idée. Après tout, avoir un tel pouvoir que celui d'enfoncer ou d'aider le fils d'Odin était une réelle opportunité d'assurer et d'imposer sa place à la Cour et gagner une importance certaine, voire appuyer sa réputation et son charisme auprès des nobles, tout en observant celui de son frère baisser par son état et son attachement à Midgard parfois peu apprécié. Loki, lui, n'avait pas tellement perdu auprès de la Cour. Sa lignée n'avait jamais été mise à jour par pur intérêt pour la famille royale et Odin, tandis que son attaque sur Midgard, bien qu'inattendue et violente, avait mitigé les avis sur la nécessité ou non d'un roi pour diriger la planète mortelle qui ne jouait alors aucun rôle dans la machinerie des Neuf Royaumes. Fallait-il conquérir ou non le royaume des humains ? C'était de cette question sans réponse que Loki avait jusqu'ici tiré son épingle du jeu, sans compter l'utilité qu'il avait fait valoir pour Asgard de son entente avec la plupart des royaumes et des souverains qu'il s'était, plus jeune, efforcé de côtoyer et d'observer afin d'anticiper leurs attentes et toujours agir avec diplomatie face à eux. Cet aspect si conciliant tout en étant négociateur, rusé, et peut-être un peu manipulateur, avait toujours su apporter des avantages au royaume des dieux, faisant fi de la plupart des actes malfaisants de Loki. Qu'était la morale, après tout, face au profit ? Il n'y avait guère que le roi pour s'offusquer véritablement du comportement du dieu de la Malice, car la Cour n'avait pas le devoir de le faire et se réjouissait plutôt lorsque les plans de Loki connaissaient un franc succès, sans se soucier du sort du Trickster qui, la plupart du temps, payait cher ses écarts malgré les bénéfices qu'ils engendraient.

– Et nous avons notamment un peu débattu sur le lien elfique qui t'unit encore à Jane, continua-t-il en se tirant de ses pensées.

Cette fois-ci, les muscles des épaules de Thor se contractèrent visiblement avec méfiance. Le remarquant, Loki joua la carte de la douceur :

– Approche s'il te plaît, Thor, murmura-t-il.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils mais effectua finalement quelques pas jusqu'à rejoindre le magicien allongé qui, tout de suite, se redressa en position assise. Loki saisit avec attention le poignet du dieu de la Foudre et dévoila la peau marquée par la cicatrice de magie. Il passa distraitement un doigt dessus.

– Ce lien des Ljósálfars t'est nocif, expliqua-t-il en espérant une réaction posée. Il finira par s'atténuer, mais ce sera dans la douleur, tandis qu'il existe un moyen plus-

– Je ne veux pas de ce moyen, Loki, siffla le blond en retirant prestement sa main. Je peux endurer ce lien, et je le dois. Il n'est pas pire lâcheté et affront que de refuser la souffrance de ses propres erreurs qui ont engendré la mort d'un être cher.

– Ce n'est pas de lâcheté dont il s'agit, c'est de ce que, toi, tu finiras par devenir.

A cela, Thor ricana :

– Pour qui me prends-tu, exactement ?

Loki plissa dangereusement et siffla :

– Tu sous-estime la douleur. Tu ne connais pas ce lien.

– Pour dire cela, _tu_ ne me connais pas.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

– N'y a-t-il que ta force et ton orgueil fou qui comptent pour prétendre être capable de supporter la rupture longue et écrasante du rituel elfique, de ce contrat passé entre deux âmes ? Gronda-t-il férocement. Tu n'es qu'un ignorant, Thor ! Si certain d'être meilleur alors que tu nies être en train de plonger ! Bon sang, ouvre les yeux : tu te dégrades et tu ne sembles même pas le voir, alors que moi, devant toi, je peux sans problème observer ta chute. Tu n'arrives pas à t'en sortir, Thor, mais tu ne veux l'avouer. Lorsque ton esprit malmené et perdu aura fini de tâtonner vainement pour retrouver la réalité, tu ne seras qu'une ombre.

Le dieu blond était tendu, le regard braqué sur ses propres mains aux jointures blanches.

– Sors d'ici, Loki, dit-il, furieux. Sors d'ici avant que je ne t'y force.

Au lieu de s'exécuter, la plus folle des idées et le plus vif des sangs traversa le corps entier du Jötunn tandis que ses muscles se bandaient afin de se lever brusquement et attraper son frère par le col pour le plaquer violemment contre la baie-vitrée. Il ouvrit celle-ci d'un geste précis et rapide avant de bousculer sauvagement Thor par-dessus la balustrade, sachant qu'il s'écraserait lourdement quelques trois mètres plus bas dans un jardin royal. Poussant un feulement animal, il grimpa à son tour sur la balustrade et se jeta sur la masse encore à terre de son frère sonné, auquel il asséna un coup de pied qui lui retourna le ventre et le laissa s'échouer contre le tronc d'un arbrisseau qui se brisa sous l'impact.

– Viens donc, mon frère, grogna le Jötunn avec hargne, lui laissant le temps de se redresser tout en avançant vers lui, la démarche féline et prédatrice.

Il fallait que le blond sorte de son état fatigué voire paresseux, et se battre en alimentant la colère de Thor semblait une bonne idée à Loki.

Mais la vérité était sûrement que lui-même avait besoin de frapper son aîné.

La nuque du plus jeune fut attrapée sans douceur, exposant son flanc. Il geignit et toussa lorsqu'un coup de poing le toucha juste en dessous des côtes et qu'il se tordit dans un cri silencieux, incapable d'arrêter le second coup qui atteignit durement sa mâchoire, lui laissant uniquement le goût métallique du sang entre les dents et le sol pour s'effondrer malhabilement. Mais sa ruse n'avait pas disparu quand il fit tomber son adversaire à ses côtés d'un croche-patte calculé et qu'il se jeta sur lui.

Ils dévalèrent une pente sur une dizaine de mètres, se débattant comme des lions, reprenant le dessus puis encaissant les coups successivement, puis atterrirent finalement dans un bassin. Ils ressortirent la tête de l'eau, un peu assomés mais leurs corps agités et avides de combat, tremblant sous l'adrénaline de leurs échanges.

A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ils se jaugèrent un moment, et Loki lâcha un léger rire qui fit sourire Thor. Il s'approcha presque nonchalamment, avant de dérouiller la mâchoire du blond avec force, le prenant par surprise.

– Merci, mon bien-aimé frère, déclara-t-il tandis que l'autre se remettait à peine et se redressait. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'avais besoin de cela.

Thor éclata de rire et posa une large main sur l'épaule du brun tout en faisant travailler sa mâchoire douloureuse qu'il ouvrait et fermait. Loki, réellement soulagé par ce relâchement total de la tension accumulée, ne vit pas le geste venir quand il se retrouva soudainement la tête plongée dans l'eau, un corps s'étant jeté sur lui.

Il toussa comme un perdu en remontant à la surface, Thor en face de lui affichant un immense sourire qu'il trouva insupportable mais bienvenu. Il eut une légère tape amicale sur l'épaule avant d'être attrapé par un bras autour de sa taille qui le ramena plus près de Thor et de la rive. Ils se hissèrent sur la berge, songeant d'un même temps qu'ils étaient attendus pour le dîner et qu'ils devraient se dépêcher de retrouver une apparence potable… si toutefois ils le pouvaient avec les coupures et ecchymoses sur leurs visages et la terre qui parsemait leurs vêtements trempés.

* * *

_*** Ljósálfars = elfes/alfes lumineux, vivant à Álfheim (contrairement aux alfes sombres de Svartalfheim nommés "**__dökkálfar_") 


	4. Alliance

Chapitre un peu à la bourre de manière "semi-volontaire" puisque j'avais besoin de réfléchir à la suite, d'écrire un OS (toujours avec nos deux frérots) qui devrait bientôt arriver, et plus basiquement, j'étais occupée avec mon stage de Seconde (oui oui, de Seconde, ne demandez pas XD).

Je vous laisse donc lire et je souhaite à tous ceux qui passent le Bac, ou d'autres examens, bonne chance ! :D

**Note :** on va ici parler du lien magique qui unit Thor et Jane, donc si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, rendez-vous au chapitre précédent (vers la fin) !

* * *

**Alliance**

* * *

Le nombre conséquent de regards qui se portèrent sur les deux princes ne fut pas surprenant lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil du hall principal, encore porteurs des marques de leur combat éparpillées en petites plaies et ecchymoses qu'ils s'étaient infligés au visage et au cou. Inquisitrices, parfois troublées ou même réprobatrices concernant notamment Odin et Frigga, les lueurs qui animaient les yeux de la Cour étaient variées, mais devinrent purement étonnées en remarquant l'air détendu évident des deux frères et le petit sourire jovial de Loki en pleine conversation.

Celui-ci, en effet, paraissait enthousiaste, esquissant de larges gestes des mains comme pour illustrer une anecdote distrayante, ses yeux plantés sur son frère absorbé par le récit. Il y eut un grand silence devant leur entrée remarquée que les deux princes omirent, mais cette accalmie ne dura pas lorsque l'expression d'Odin s'assombrit, intimant à tous de reprendre leurs activités sans commentaire. Les jeunes dieux, l'attention générale détournée, allèrent prendre place à la table royale où se tiendrait le dîner. L'un à côté de l'autre, Thor avec à sa gauche Frigga, elle-même à la droite du Père de toute chose, ils n'interrompirent pas leur conversation bien qu'ils baissassent le ton. Ils continuèrent un moment leurs échanges avant que Frigga ne leur demande, intriguée :

– Où avez-vous donc traîné et qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans un tel état ?

Loki ricana et se pencha par-dessus la table pour répondre à sa mère.

– Nous avions des différends à régler avant d'avoir quelque raison de collaborer.

– Et ce fut violent, précisa Thor.

- Mais instructif, insista le prince brun.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Loki se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise, jugeant sa maigre explication suffisante.

– J'attends de vous deux une attitude exemplaire, s'insurgea le Père de toute chose.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du dieu de la Malice.

– Comme tous les jours, Odin, vous le savez.

Il y eut un silence tandis que Thor haussait un sourcil, curieux.

– "Comme tous les jours" ? Demanda-t-il.

Loki se renfrogna un peu mais accorda tout de même une réponse qui se voulait neutre :

– Ton père et moi avons à préserver l'autorité de la famille royale et donc à nous montrer… conciliants l'un envers l'autre. Une famille désunie, indécise, qui privilégie les querelles personnelles plutôt que les priorités et responsabilités qu'inclue le fait de diriger un royaume serait très malvenu, dangereux et discréditant vis-à-vis des dirigeants extérieurs à Asgard, voire vis-à-vis des Asgardiens eux-mêmes.

– Tu peux donc bel et bien te comporter correctement et ne pas sauter à la gorge de tous ceux qui t'importunent, petit frère ? Je suis impressionné.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et ne sois pas si dramatique. Si j'avais réellement voulu te sauter à la gorge tu ne serais pas à cette table.

– Aye, confirma le plus vieux avant de saisir son verre et de le brandir comme le reste de la tablée.

Ils commencèrent à manger, leur entrain précédent remplacé par leur intérêt pour le dîner, mais Loki pouvait sentir son aîné s'enfoncer encore et encore dans ses pensées jusqu'à s'y enterrer. Il lui vola un morceau de cette biche sauvage qu'ils mangeaient pour capter son attention et reçut un regard bleu terne animé par une faible lueur concernée.

– Tu devrais arrêter de penser, tu le faisais si bien avant.

Thor lui décocha un petit rictus mais ne répondit pas, toujours un peu ailleurs. Loki colla son épaule contre la sienne et commença à murmurer tout bas, certain de ne pas être entendu.

– Sois au moins en apparence de bonne humeur et présent, ne laisse à personne l'occasion de douter de ton état. Quand nous serons seuls, fais comme tu le souhaites, mais pas avant.

– Est-ce en stratège que tu parles, ou en frère ?

– Comme il te plaira, Thor, mais sache que je te connais le mieux et que la situation personnelle d'un prince ne doit être connue que de ses proches. Tu ne peux te dévoiler ici.

– Quel est ton but ? Siffla Thor.

– Est-ce la question ?

– Pour moi, ça l'est, fit-il sèchement.

Loki le regarda un moment, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il finit par soupirer et fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir encore plus incertains que précédemment.

– Laisse-moi le temps de trouver moi-même la réponse à cette question, car je l'ignore, chuchota-t-il, et c'était bel et bien la vérité.

Cette fois-ci Thor sourit vraiment, d'une façon rassurante que Loki s'étonna de voir et qui, malgré lui, lui avait terriblement manqué. Ce constat, plus que susceptible de l'énerver puisqu'il ne voulait pas dépendre de ce genre de gestes de la part son frère, ne fit pourtant que l'adoucir. Mettre les points sur les i et avouer qu'il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il agissait en faveur de Thor le soulageaient considérablement.

Ils relevèrent la tête brusquement quand Volstagg et Fandral commencèrent à animer le repas, braillant leurs exploits du jour appuyés par quelques farces peu légères comme les guerriers en étaient spécialistes pour relâcher la tension et commencer à festoyer. Loki saisit à cet instant que, depuis leur retour, Thor n'avait pas réellement adressé la parole à ses guerriers. Il le lui fit remarquer et celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme si depuis le début il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail.

– Je n'ai pas l'humeur à entreprendre des activités guerrières ou à chasser en leur compagnie, dit-il seulement. Pour le moment, je préfère faire le point.

– Et rester avec moi ? Fredonna Loki, joueur.

– Et rester avec toi, conclut en effet Thor, à la plus grande satisfaction du plus jeune, ravi de passer très largement avant Sif et les Trois Guerriers dans ce genre de situations.

Que son frère se confie plus facilement à d'autres que lui l'aurait profondément blessé, puis mis horriblement en colère. Loki n'osait même pas imaginer sa frustration et sa jalousie dans ce cas-là ; ce n'était pas aux Trois Guerriers et à Sif de s'occuper du prince blond, même si Sif avait-là une certaine légitimité à le faire, car la raison de son arrivée au palais était bien connue, et ce même si Thor avait tout fait pour feindre de l'ignorer. Mais maintenant que Jane n'était plus, Loki se demandait qui allait saisir en premier l'occasion de marier Sif au dieu de la Foudre. Sif elle-même ? C'était peu probable, car Loki se souvenait parfaitement de la guerrière comme une amie loyale et une femme capable de ne pas imposer son union à Thor s'il ne le voulait pas, bien qu'elle soit de nature autoritaire.

Alors la seule personne dont on pouvait se méfier restait, encore et toujours, Odin.

Le magicien jeta un bref coup d'œil à son père adoptif qui avait quelques mots avec le général de ses armées et songea qu'il devrait se méfier des manœuvres qu'entreprendrait le roi, jusqu'à tiquer sur son propre raisonnement en comprenant qu'il avait cette fois-ci des raisons personnelles à ne pas vouloir son frère marié. La première était qu'il restait bien trop tôt pour parler de cela au blond, et la seconde était que Loki n'avait jamais voulu et avait craint le jour où son frère aurait une épouse, car cela aurait signé la fin des moments qu'ils passaient côte à côte. Aujourd'hui, cette dernière peur semblait dérisoire au vu des combats qu'ils avaient mené l'un contre l'autre, mais Loki ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre complétement accès à son frère quand bien même leur relation avait tant souffert. Une séparation définitive, il ne l'envisageait pas plus qu'avant. S'il devait être séparé de Thor, ce ne serait que par la mort. Loki avait décidé que, dans l'adversité ou dans leur fraternité, ils ne seraient jamais bien loin, et qu'aucun, surtout pas Sif, ne viendrait changer cela.

C'était l'une des nombreuses choses auxquelles il avait songé en prison : il avait tenté de tuer Thor, y serait peut-être arrivé intentionnellement, mais le voir mort ne lui aurait procuré aucune satisfaction. S'il avait autrefois eu besoin de le tuer, il savait aussi que sa disparition lui serait insupportable, et ce constat le frustrait d'autant plus.

Il balaya son regard sur la salle puis saisit son verre, plongeant ses lèvres dans le liquide rosé qui lui avait été servi sans le boire, réfléchissant uniquement aux divers tournants que pourrait prendre la situation.

S'il voulait réellement retrouver une place au sein de la Cour et de la famille royale, au sein de_ sa _famille, il devrait avoir le soutien de Thor et sa complicité. Dans ce combat-là, il ne pourrait faire cavalier seul.

~oOOoooOOo~

– Allonge-toi et détends-toi complétement. Essaye de ne penser à rien, demanda doucement Loki qui se levait. Je reviens.

Le dieu du Chaos alla dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre de Thor, se lava les mains attentivement et passa de l'eau sur son visage pour le rafraîchir, sachant déjà que cette fin de journée serait longue. Il soupira légèrement puis revint vers le fils d'Odin, allongé sur le dos, paisible comme rarement on le voyait l'être. Loki s'assit au bord du lit et passa une main sur le front du blond.

Il avait accepté, trois semaines après que Loki lui ait proposé et ait continué d'insister, de rompre le sort qui le reliait à Jane. Le Jötunn l'avait informé qu'en raison de ses pouvoirs restreints par Odin le processus de suppression d'un lien à un tel niveau de magie serait particulièrement compliqué pour lui comme pour Thor, et qu'il s'étendrait sur des séances de plusieurs heures durant probablement plus d'une semaine. Cela avait _en quelque sorte_ rassuré le blond qui ne voulait pas voir d'un coup disparaître cette cicatrice, cette trace ancrée dans sa chair de l'humaine qu'il avait tendrement aimée durant plus de vingt ans.

Loki passa ses doigts le long des tempes du dieu et continua de l'apaiser par sa voix, suave et patiente.

– Tu n'as pas à bouger, pas à parler. Laisse-moi juste les rênes, sans résister.

La deuxième main du cadet se porta au poignet marqué de Thor et le saisit, diffusant une magie verte le long de l'avant-bras du dieu. Loki vit le visage sous ses doigts pâlir tandis que la mâchoire de Thor se serrait et il s'interrompit. Avec un froncement de sourcil, le magicien retira sa main de la peau blanchie par le rituel elfique.

– Non, ça ne va pas, murmura-t-il, relaxe-toi.

Thor poussa un long soupir et se renfonça dans la literie, relâchant ses muscles. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Loki reprit, le même phénomène se produisit, et il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois quand le blond geignit.

– C'est douloureux ?

Thor acquiesça silencieusement.

– Une fois que ma magie aura passé la barrière érigée par le pouvoir des elfes, ce sera mieux, assura le brun. Mais tu vas avoir mal quelques minutes.

– Physiquement ? Se risqua à demander le prince.

Loki secoua la tête.

– Pas seulement, mais ça ne durera pas, Thor, pas si tu te bats contre les sentiments qui vont t'assaillir. Ferme les yeux.

Le blond s'exécuta et le Jötunn reprit, grimaçant lorsqu'il put voir à nouveau la souffrance déchirer l'expression neutre de Thor. Ses deux mains, sur le côté du crâne du dieu du Tonnerre et sur son poignet, se resserrèrent, et il tenta à nouveau, calmement, d'apaiser son frère :

– Pense à quelque chose de joyeux, Thor. Pense à quelque chose qui t'est cher, quelque chose que tu as encore, quelque chose avec quoi tu peux avancer. Ne te concentre pas sur ce que je fais, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Ecoute-moi. Ecoute-moi et je te promets que tout sera bientôt terminé, souffla-t-il.

Il accentua la prise de sa magie sur le poignet de Thor, désireux d'en finir immédiatement, bien que ce choix empire la douleur. Le corps du blond fut secoué d'un spasme et retomba contre le matelas.

Loki observa son frère reprendre du processus, peu à peu. Il était épuisé, mais surtout complétement ailleurs et tourmenté, et le magicien songea qu'il serait préférable de continuer plus tard au lieu de brusquer. Il se releva, retenu par une main qui avait saisi son avant-bras.

– Reste, entendit-il. Loki, ne t'en vas pas. Pas maintenant.

Presque par automatisme, Loki se rassit, dos à son aîné.

– Que veux-tu ?

Il sentit la main du guerrier le serrer un peu plus.

– Tu m'as dit de penser à quelque chose que j'ai, qui m'est cher, une chose avec laquelle je pourrais continuer. Alors reste.

Loki ouvrit un peu plus grands les yeux et tourna le buste pour faire face au blond.

– Ne me laisse pas aussi. Pas toi, Loki. Je n'aurais jamais plus la volonté de répliquer si tu devais redevenir mon ennemi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Bien que manquant de conviction, le second prince ne put s'empêcher d'être mauvais :

– Parce que Jane n'est plus, et qu'il te faut maintenant quelqu'un d'autre à qui t'adresser pour compenser cette absence ?

L'expression de Thor ne changea pas, insensible à cette méchanceté forcée.

– Tu as besoin de moi, Loki, mais tu oublies toujours que la réciproque est vraie, sourit-il, et il n'y aura jamais personne pour remplacer mon petit frère malicieux, mon complice, mon allié, mon ami. Il n'y a que toi pour être tout cela à la fois.

Loki fut touché par ses paroles et par cette sensation si douce et agréable d'être nécessaire alors qu'il se sentait perdu, trop illégitime pour prétendre à toute place. Thor lui offrait ici la possibilité d'être utile et estimé. Il lui donnait l'opportunité de cesser sa course folle à la vengeance.

Le remède à sa colère n'était pas complétement là, mais peut-être trouverait-il au moins le moyen d'être plus… heureux.

– Dors, intima-t-il finalement à son frère, je reste ici, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Loki vit une lueur de soulagement tinter dans les yeux azurs de son frère qui s'endormit rapidement, dépassé par sa fatigue, et il sourit légèrement alors que se présentait une nouvelle voie face à lui, un chemin moins tortueux et sombre.


	5. Freyr

Ce retard-ci n'était pas vraiment prévu, désolée ! J'ai été malade, puis déprimée, si bien que j'ai écrit le chapitre, puis comme il était minable, je l'ai refait en entier. Celui-ci ne me satisfait pas complétement non plus, mais j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment, et c'est plus un chapitre de dialogues et de transitions, moins de sentiments (je trouve), donc plus difficile à écrire pour moi. Bref, euh, voilà.

On voit entrer ici un personnage qui influera jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire (que j'ai à présent en tête), et qui n'est autre que Freyr, un personnage que j'adore placer, car il est mystérieux, calculateur, ambitieux, mais a beaucoup d'affection et d'estime pour notre cher Loki, et étonnamment pour son frère (depuis peu, on va dire : depuis que Thor est devenu assez sage).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Freyr (mythologie) : **roi d'Álfheim**, le royaume des alfes (=elfes) lumineux, et **dieu** **prince de Vanaheim** par sa naissance (il est donc Vane, j'utiliserais sûrement ce terme).

* * *

**Freyr**

* * *

Ce n'était ni dans son lit ni dans sa chambre que Thor se réveilla. Il plissa les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil qui brûla sa rétine lorsqu'il bougea la tête afin de regarder par la fenêtre, mais quand sa vision redevint potable, il put distinguer l'extérieur et constater qu'il se trouvait en altitude, sur ce qui semblait être une suite de hauts-plateaux qui lui était bien familière.

– Thrudvangar*, lui indiqua la voix connue de Loki. Ne reconnais-tu donc même plus tes propres terres ? S'amusa celui-ci.

Thor grogna seulement. Bien sûr qu'il reconnaissait ses propres terres, il manquait juste un peu de motivation pour réveiller son esprit empâté par la fatigue, et voir Loki s'agiter plus loin en marchant dans tous les sens pour réorganiser la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi ne faisait que l'épuiser d'autant plus. Il ne puisa même pas la force de demander le pourquoi du comment ils se trouvaient ici et se retourna mollement pour s'allonger sur le ventre, le nez dans son oreiller, en poussant un râle agacé. Il entendit Loki rire à cela et le maudit une bonne centaine de fois au nom des Nornes, des Neuf Mondes et d'Yggdrasil tout entier jusqu'à sa moindre racine.

– Nous avons changé d'endroit pendant que tu dormais encore, expliqua-t-il. La capitale est agitée depuis ce matin, j'ai pensé le nord-ouest d'Asgard plus calme et plus agréable après trois jours soumis à la magie de rupture du lien. Et puis, cela fait un certain moment que nous ne nous étions pas rendus ici ensemble, même si Sif nous accompagne sous ordre d'Odin.

Thor ne put qu'acquiescer mentalement à cette constatation. Thrudvangar avait beau être un territoire qui lui appartenait entièrement, il ne passait du temps là-bas que très rarement, malgré le caractère apaisant des régions éloignées du centre d'Asgard. Néanmoins, le dieu de la Foudre ne put passer à côté des raisons qu'évoquaient Loki sur la nécessité de leur départ :

– Que s'est-il passé exactement au centre ? Demanda-t-il.

– Álfheim, annonça le brun. Tu connais les tensions entre les alfes du nord et les mages asgardiens qui se rendent sur leurs régions pour échanger des artefacts et des ingrédients. Récemment, ces tensions se sont accentuées et Odin a rencontré Freyr afin de négocier la présence de guerriers asgardiens au nord d'Álfheim pour empêcher tout conflit d'éclater et protéger nos magiciennes et magiciens. Freyr a accepté il y a quelques mois cependant… il y a eu un imprévu il y a quatre jours. Un de nos guerriers Einherjars* de classe supérieure aurait… "corrompu", selon les propres mots des nordistes d'Álfheim, une fille de guerrier destinée à se marier avec un Lord alfe du sud. Cette union était primordiale pour l'unité du royaume mais semble aujourd'hui bien atteinte. Freyr est roi d'Álfheim et de ce fait il a pris en charge ce problème et vient réclamer l'exécution de l'Einherjar impliqué.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas une situation politiquement avantageuse.

– Dire que Freyr entretenait déjà quelques conflits avec nous, grommela-t-il.

Loki hocha la tête puis s'assit sur le lit de Thor en attrapant son poignet pour en voir l'état.

– Le lien est toujours assez bien ancré, il me faudra encore quelques jours. Comment te sens-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Thor se renfonça dans les couvertures avec un grondement. Ce fut à cet instant que Sif entra, semblant inquiète.

– Il y a un changement assez… étonnant, déclara-t-elle. C'est Freyr. Il vient jusqu'ici.

Loki se releva presque violemment, fronçant les sourcils.

– Quoi ?

– Il est passé au palais parlementer avec Odin, mais il a dû apprendre que vous étiez ici. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il s'invite, il est plutôt hostile et ambitieux quand il s'agit d'Asgard, cracha-t-elle.

– Mais il sait où sont ses intérêts, corrigea le Jötunn. Je vais m'en occuper.

Mais alors qu'il allait sortir, la main de Sif se posa fermement contre son épaule alors qu'elle sifflait sèchement :

– On ne te laisse pas rester seul avec lui, votre entente n'est pas un secret et tes coups bas non plus.

– Ne sois pas ridicule. Il te demanderait de ne pas prendre part à la conversation de toute façon, et tu n'offenserais pas un roi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors reste avec Thor, et en dehors de tout ça.

– Tu ne-

– Sif, soupira le blond, laisse-le.

Thor s'était assis et avait commencé à masser ses tempes, ce que Loki avait remarqué sans mal avant de lui désigner plusieurs concoctions qui pouvaient amoindrir ses symptômes très nombreux.

– Loki, fit le guerrier en attrapant l'une des fioles.

– Hm ?

– Tu es nerveux.

Le magicien haussa un sourcil avant de lâcher un léger rire.

– Mon frère, murmura-t-il, depuis quand vois-tu ces choses-là ?

~oOOoooOOo~

Freyr était originaire de Vanaheim, typiquement reconnaissable aux cheveux blonds presque blancs de ses ancêtres. Ses yeux turquoises étaient perçants et inquisiteurs, propres aux félins, et s'attardaient autour de lui dans de précises observations de son entourage, le rendant un stratège attentif et redoutable.

Aussitôt arrivé, à la manière de Loki, Freyr congédia chacun des alfes qui l'accompagnaient et commença à marcher tranquillement aux côtés du prince d'Asgard dans les longs couloirs de la forteresse de Thrudvangar.

– J'espère que le préjudice dû à notre guerrier n'est pas trop grand, mon roi, commença le brun.

Freyr se contenta de laisser un rictus étirer ses lèvres.

– Tu m'appelles par mon titre, nota-t-il.

– Je t'appelle par ton titre quand tu te comportes selon ton titre, Freyr.

– Et tu viens d'arrêter.

– J'ai arrêté car tu aimais trop m'entendre t'appeler ainsi, et je suis quelqu'un de contrariant, sourit Loki. Puis-je connaître la raison de ta visite ?

Le roi d'Álfheim s'arrêta devant une entrée de la bâtisse, invitant le dieu de la Malice à sortir, sans doute pour être sûr de ne pas être écouté. Le prince acquiesça silencieusement et ouvrit la marche vers l'extérieur.

– Tu as été libéré récemment après avoir été enfermé pour tes actes à Midgard, eux-mêmes précédés du… conflit, d'après ce que nous avons pu en entendre, après lequel tu as été déclaré mort. Odin, à cause des problèmes avec les nains de Nidavellir, et grâce à ta facilité à traiter avec nous, t'a sorti de prison, et même si ce n'est pas une liberté temporaire, le respect qui t'est porté par les Asgardiens le sera. Et tu le sais, Loki.

– Que me proposes-tu ?

– Une place là où tes capacités sont estimées.

Loki s'arrêta sur le coup, stupéfait, et planta son regard dans celui du roi.

– Tu veux que moi, un prince d'Asgard, je quitte mon royaume pour le tien.

– Le retour de Thor à Asgard, pour quelque raison que ce soit-

Loki le coupa d'un rire sec :

– Tu as des espions partout, Freyr. La preuve en est que tu savais où nous nous trouvions. Ose nier que tu ne connais pas les raisons qui ont amené mon frère ici.

Le roi sourit simplement d'une façon énigmatique qui ne plut pas à Loki. Freyr savait que Thor était dans un état déplorable, et la méfiance du brun tripla alors.

– Perspicace, comme toujours, dit-il. Mais rentre tes griffes, jeune prince, je ne suis pas là pour lui.

– Si tu l'étais, prévint Loki en un grondement, il serait inutile de me proposer quoi que ce soit. Malgré ce qui est arrivé dernièrement, ne te prends pas à croire que je le trahirais.

Loki fut surpris un instant par ses propres paroles mais jugea qu'elles étaient vraies. Il ne laisserait certainement pas son frère être tué par Freyr, quand bien même il appréciait ce dernier, et quand bien même il semblait lui offrir une place à ses côtés. C'était par affection autant que par sens du devoir et de sa loyauté envers Thor – non envers Asgard – qu'il le défendrait. S'il y avait bien des choses que Loki n'avait jamais perdues, protéger face aux autres royaumes les intérêts et l'honneur de sa famille, qu'importe ses sentiments personnels, en était une. Il savait toujours en temps voulu se montrer agressif quand il s'agissait de son nom et de celui de son frère, de sa mère, mais aussi de son père adoptif. A l'extérieur d'Asgard, Loki avait toujours été très virulent et fier aux côtés des siens pour afficher un front solide, qu'il existe ou non. Et étrangement, durant ces moments où ensemble la famille royale d'Asgard s'unissait politiquement en se défendant mutuellement, ce front existait vraiment. Loki s'était toujours senti plus proche des siens, peut-être à tort, lorsqu'ils valorisaient chacun d'entre eux peu importe la véracité de leurs paroles : face aux autres souverains, une famille royale ne devait elle-même se contredire.

Aujourd'hui, s'il devait mener ce genre de combat, il le ferait à nouveau.

– Je ne crois rien, Loki, et je ne m'en prendrais pas la vie de Thor, assura Freyr. La seule raison de ma venue est qu'il demeure de retour à Asgard, non pas car il est souffrant, mais car il est à nouveau désigné en tant qu'héritier direct, et que toi, désormais libéré, tu resteras second prince. Mais tu ne seras jamais respecté pour tes décisions et tes avis, et tu n'auras plus jamais l'affection du peuple. Peut-être même tes qualités ne seront ni mises en avant, ni utilisées. Ce n'est pas un destin pour un magicien de ta carrure ou pour un prince.

Il s'arrêta et regarda Loki qui soutint son regard bleu turquoise, attentif.

– Tu sais que de naissance, je suis prince de Vanaheim. Or mon père, Njörd, se fait vieux, et il est l'heure pour moi de prendre sa place sur le trône de Vanaheim. Ce que je te propose, Loki, est la régence d'Álfheim.

Loki sentit sa respiration se couper un instant, entièrement surpris par les mots de Freyr.

– Pourquoi moi ? Ne put-il qu'articuler.

Calmement, Freyr expliqua :

– Tu connais bien les alfes et tu es un excellent magicien, néanmoins asgardien, donc très différent des leurs. Ils ont à apprendre de toi comme l'inverse, et tes capacités magiques comme oratoires font de toi un homme qu'ils aimeraient avoir pour guide. En plus de cela, tu es le rare à connaître autant sur les cultures des royaumes qui t'entourent. Tu connais Asgard, Nidavellir grâce à Sigyn autrefois, Álfheim et Vanaheim grâce à moi. Tu constitues la clé de la paix, si ce n'est même l'alliance, avec Asgard, grâce à ton frère qui deviendra roi et avec lequel tu n'entreras pas en conflit. Si tu choisis de diriger Álfheim pendant que je dirigerais Vanaheim, pendant que Thor dirigeras Asgard, et que Gerd, mon épouse originaire de Jötunheim, jouera de son influence sur les Jötunns, la paix des Neuf sera assurée. Notre force sera certaine, et les nains de Nidavellir ne pourront que s'y plier, au lieu de sans cesse chercher la guerre comme ils le font trop souvent. Quant aux géants de feu de Muspellheim, ils ne seront plus un problème. Il n'y aura que trois souverains pour manœuvrer les Neuf Royaumes : Thor, toi, et moi.

Loki y réfléchit un moment, impressionné par ce que ce nouveau plan des Neuf Mondes serait. Il pourrait régner sur Álfheim, une terre de magie et de légendes où il était respecté et qu'il respectait, en parallèle avec Thor avec lequel il préserverait les royaumes, et sous l'autorité de Freyr qui s'occuperait de Vanaheim.

Trois rois et deux familles. Une seule, si le Vane leur attribuait un titre parmi son clan alfique.

– J'y réfléchirai sérieusement, Freyr, dit-il seulement.

Le roi acquiesça silencieusement et commença à se retirer, intimant à ses hommes au loin d'un signe de la main de le suivre.

– Il te reste un ou deux mois pour cela, je ne pourrais attendre indéfiniment. Mais sache, Loki, que ton frère soit là ou non, jamais tu ne seras heureux à Asgard.

~oOOoooOOo~

Quand Loki rentra, au soir, dans la chambre de Thor, ce fut plus mitigé et bouleversé que jamais.

Ses pensées n'avaient cessé de le tourmenter et de tourner autour de la proposition du roi d'Álfheim, terre qu'il pourrait régir, terre qui pourrait être sienne. Mais une fois la douce euphorie retombée, une fois la délicate satisfaction d'être reconnu envolée, Loki se trouva perdu face à un monde trop grand pour lui. Et purement et simplement, il estima la situation angoissante.

Il avait tout reconsidéré, regardé en tout sens, en pesant le pour et le contre pendant des heures avant de rentrer dans la forteresse de Thrudvangar, sans savoir quoi faire.

Il se sentait mal, incroyablement mal, et seul. Car s'il acceptait, il ne serait plus détesté par un peuple, mais il perdrait la proximité de Thor, et l'idée le rendait soucieux et fébrile, fragile. Il n'aurait plus de famille. Plus sa mère, plus son frère, seulement les alfes dont certains étaient ses amis, mais jamais assez pour compenser l'affection que son frère lui offrait.

Thor somnolait à moitié, il le voyait à sa respiration irrégulière. Silencieusement, il s'assit à ses côtés, son regard émeraude hanté plongeant dans celui azur inquiet qui venait de se poser sur lui. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, Thor se redressa en position assise afin de plaquer une large main entre les omoplates du plus jeune pour l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte qui allégea le cœur du dieu du Chaos, tout comme elle le perça de mille remords. Il passa à son tour ses bras autour de Thor et enfouit un peu plus sa tête contre sa chevelure dorée.

– Raconte-moi quelque chose, Thor. N'importe quoi, mais raconte-moi quelque chose, murmura-t-il de sa voix tremblante.

Le blond se rallongea simplement entre les couvertures, son frère entre ses bras, sa main passant tendrement dans ses cheveux d'encre, et évoqua tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, allant de leur enfance à ce qui les avait opposés, de leurs disputes à l'exposition de ses sentiments les plus profonds pour lui, de ce pourquoi il lui en avait voulu à cet amour qui ne pourrait jamais être arraché.

Et Loki s'endormit, peu à peu apaisé par la chaleur réconfortante et la voix douce de son aîné au creux de son oreille.

* * *

**Notes :**

- Thrudvangar ou Þrúðvangr (= quelque chose comme « domaine du pouvoir ») est dans la mythologie nordique la demeure de Thor. J'en fais ici une sorte de seconde résidence.

- Einherjar : originellement dans la mythologie scandinave, ce sont les guerriers morts au combat ayant rejoint le Valhalla (royaume appartenant à Odin). Mais dans les films, ce sont juste les guerriers asgardiens.

Voilà donc pour le chapitre ! Laissez-moi vos avis et vos suppositions ! :D


	6. Rêves

Comme dit plus tôt, retard à cause de mon séjour à Boston (et je peux vous dire qu'être là-bas ne motive pas vraiment à écrire... j'ai plein d'idées, mais je n'arrive pas à m'asseoir deux minutes), désolée pour toutes mes reviews en retard aussi !

Chapitre 6, donc. Hm, on va en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment du lien et de Loki. Je sais, cette phrase ne vous avance à rien, mais c'est un peu le but. L'intrigue avec Freyr se poursuit dès le prochain chapitre pour les curieux, ici nous parlerons de nos deux frangins !

Bonne lecture et vacances à tous !

**PS :** création d'une chose utile-ou-pas-trop-ça-dépend sur mon profil, à savoir un **"Ask Lawnon"**, pour toute **question par rapport aux fanfics**, à mes **projets**, aux **recommandations de fanfic ou d'auteurs** que je pourrais vous donner sur ce fandom et celui Avengers, ou même des éventuelles **propositions de votre part** (je suis libre de ne pas les accepter, je précise XD J'écris en étant motivée) ou bien des questions plus générales ou personnelles (on ne sait jamais).

* * *

**Rêves**

* * *

La première réflexion de Loki quand il se réveilla fut qu'il se trouvait au sein d'une chaleur réconfortante qu'il n'avait connue depuis des années, que ce soit celle de son frère comme actuellement, ou celle d'une tierce personne. Il ne put s'empêcher de profiter de celle-ci en se blottissant contre elle, son front contre la poitrine de son aîné, heureux que ce dernier ne soit pas réveillé, auquel cas le magicien ne se permettrait sûrement pas ce geste – il n'avait aucunement envie que le dieu du Tonnerre voit à quel point il appréciait la situation telle qu'elle était. En réponse, il sentit le bras au-dessus de lui se resserrer pour le tenir plus près, laissant un petit sourire se former sur les lèvres du Trickster. Oui, il s'était battu avec Thor, l'avait haï pour bien des choses, mais jamais il n'avait nié la préciosité des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, qu'ils soient doux comme celui-ci, ou plein de rivalité joueuse et de tours malicieux – Loki était loin d'être le seul à en faire.

Mais après une dizaine de minutes, Loki réalisa qu'ils étaient le quatrième jour des séances de magie avec Thor, et que le milieu de la suppression du lien signifiait une chose bien précise, une chose qu'il valait mieux ne pas ignorer dans sa situation. Il se leva alors, doucement, évitant de réveiller Thor qui grogna juste légèrement et rabattit inconsciemment les couvertures sur lui-même en se recroquevillant. Loki ne retint pas une expression amusée en regardant la moue ensommeillée, boudeuse et enfantine du prince d'Asgard perdant sa peluche. Et en quelque sorte, le Jötunn se sentit privilégié d'assister à un tel spectacle. Il se rabattit néanmoins sur la fiole qu'il devait donner à Thor et prit peine à le sortir de son sommeil.

– Bonjour, statique Bilgesnipe.

Thor sourit et répondit d'une voix rauque :

– "Statique"…, souffla-t-il. Quand arrêteras-tu ce jeu de mot lorsque tu me réveilles ?

– Jamais, fredonna Loki. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et à te donner.

Thor soupira et roula sur le dos avec un râle en renfermant les yeux paresseusement.

– _Bjarndýr* !_ Siffla le magicien.

Un grondement sourd lui répondit, suite à quoi Loki attrapa l'épaule du blond pour le remettre sur le côté et le forcer à le regarder. Une fois fait, il leva à hauteur de ses yeux bleus la fiole qu'il avait sortie de ses affaires et expliqua, un peu maladroitement, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel :

– Il va falloir que tu commences à prendre ça chaque soir. Puisque tu t'apprêtes me poser la question, je vais te dire pourquoi, soupira-t-il en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche. Tu es à une étape où tu vas commencer à… rêver…

Il s'interrompit en plissant les yeux, accablé que Thor ne comprenne pas par lui-même ce qu'il voulait dire quand il demanda, incrédule :

– … Rêver ?

– Avoir des rêves bien particuliers, sourcilla le brun.

– … Et ?

– Je t'en prie, Thor, réfléchis, marmonna Loki.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas.

– Père de toute chose, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné un frère perspicace ?

– Quels rêves ?

– Jane !

– Quoi Jane ?

– …Tu es tellement-

– Ah… Tu veux dire…

L'expression de Thor s'assombrit grandement.

– Jane, répéta-t-il.

– Oui.

Thor se retourna sur le ventre en rabattant les couvertures sur lui.

– Je prendrai cette fiole, assura-t-il mollement.

Loki ne fut même pas sûr de l'entendre et sa voix se fit plus sèche, bien qu'il fut plutôt douloureux de sermonner un dieu de la Foudre tout d'un coup si peiné, empli de pensées sérieuses et noires.

– Ne me dis pas que tu vas la prendre sans y croire. C'est important, sinon tout ce que nous faisons n'aura plus aucun impa-

– J'ai compris ! Gronda le blond contre son oreiller, ses poings serrés dessus comme pour garder son calme. Sors, Loki. J'ai entendu ton message mais maintenant je veux juste que tu t'en ailles.

Le plus jeune renifla avec véhémence et se leva, essayant de refouler toutes les pulsions agressives qui avaient surgi en lui suite aux mots de Thor puisqu'il savait à quel point ils étaient prononcés sous le coup de la tristesse et de la colère. Mais cela faisait mal tout de même, qu'importe à quel point il pouvait tenter de se raisonner et de voir les choses de façon objective. Il n'y était jamais arrivé et n'y arriverait certainement jamais. Il abandonna alors et enfonça sa porte d'un coup de pied plus qu'il l'ouvrit et s'enferma.

~oOOoooOOo~

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent plus tard dans la soirée et que Loki utilisa, comme chaque fois, sa magie sur Thor pour défaire le lien, ils furent complétement silencieux. Le dieu de la Malice n'avait rien à dire, et Thor ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait blessé le plus jeune qui depuis plusieurs jours prenait sur lui. Car le problème n'était pas tellement les mots de Thor, mais surtout que celui-ci, selon le magicien, ne lui témoignait pas la reconnaissance qu'il devrait avoir. Loki avait pourtant cette voix qui lui disait qu'en vouloir à son frère était illégitime, que Thor manifestait tout de même ses remerciements et qu'il ne réalisait pas complétement que Loki avait des difficultés étant donné que ses propres problèmes l'occupaient déjà assez.

Mais cette soirée-là, le Jötunn vit autre chose dans les yeux du dieu du Tonnerre. Quelque chose d'autrement plus angoissant que toute tristesse, que toute colère, que tout désespoir.

Il y vit du vide.

~oOOoooOOo~

Deux jours passèrent, et Loki constata le changement effarant… _effrayant_, de l'attitude de son frère.

Il était très calme, voire silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus seulement le vide dans son regard, il y avait l'absence dans tous ses mouvements, l'égarement qui indiquait à quel point il était loin de Loki, loin de lui-même, loin de la réalité.

Et alors qu'il était assis sur la balustrade d'un balcon, observant Asgard au loin à plusieurs kilomètres de Thrudvangar en hauteur, Loki vint se tenir derrière lui.

– Je t'avais dit de prendre cette fiole, murmura le magicien.

Il n'y eut pas de réaction, uniquement le serrement soudain dans la poitrine de Loki alors que les images de son frère apathique et presque inanimé peu après avoir été trouvé lui revenaient à l'esprit.

_Il rechute entièrement_, songea-t-il, une constatation qui l'atteint profondément mais le prit aussi au dépourvu.

– Je t'avais dit que tu rêverais d'elle. Je t'avais dit que si tu ne l'empêchais pas, tout ce que nous aurions accompli serait inutile.

– C'était inutile.

Les mots qu'il ne prononçait depuis deux jours venaient de tomber aussi simplement, tétanisant Loki.

Il le savait. Il savait que Thor avait de nouveau tourné son regard du mauvais côté du miroir, celui le plus tentant, le plus simple, le chemin le plus facile à emprunter ; celui de l'abandon des obstacles posant trop de difficultés pour la tentation d'une situation stagnante, dépourvue de toute réelle étincelle de vie. Thor avait choisi de laisser ses rêves le satisfaire plutôt que d'avancer dans la réalité.

– Nous étions sur la bonne voie, souffla doucement Loki. Tu ne l'es plus à présent.

– Qu'en sais-tu ?

– Tu ne peux plus laisser tomber.

– _Qu'en sais-tu ?_

Le Jötunn se mordit la lèvre, déstabilisé._ Tu es loin, tellement loin maintenant_, pensa-t-il avec peine.

Il s'approcha, mais Thor le stoppa en se retournant, grave, agressif.

– Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est ? Gronda-t-il. Cela fait six jours que ta magie ronge celle qui m'unissait… _qui m'unit _à Jane. Pendant quatre jours, j'ai fait des cauchemars – m'avais-tu averti de ça par ailleurs ? – et chaque fois, pendant que tu usais de ta magie, des centaines de souvenirs avec celle que j'ai perdue me revenaient, puis restaient en tournoyant follement dans ma tête, me harcelant et me faisant regretter d'autant plus son absence !

Il se leva, furieux, sans être l'homme que connaissait Loki.

– Et maintenant, voilà deux nuits que je ne cauchemarde pas, mais que je _rêve_, que je touche du bout des doigts le destin qui aurait dû être le mien, que je vis quelque chose de bien plus intense que tout ce qu'on pourrait me proposer en détruisant ce lien !

Loki plissa les yeux à ses paroles et siffla :

– Écoute-toi donc parler, Odinson… "Le destin qui aurait dû être le tien" ? Ne commence pas à me ressembler, ricana-t-il. C'est pour cela que je t'avais dit de prendre cette concoction, et non pas de l'ignorer afin de voir ce à quoi ces rêves ressembleraient !

– Et pourquoi ? Cracha le blond. Il y a quelque chose dans ces rêves, de tellement réaliste, d'attrayant et d'agréable, de paisible, et à côté, ce que je vis réveillé est complétement fade ! Je devrais échanger les deux et ne plus considérer la réalité plutôt qu'oublier les rêves en prenant ta fiole. Il y a bien plus de sérénité et d'allégresse dans ces songes que je ne pourrais jamais en trouver en supprimant ce lien qui me les offre sur un plateau !

– Parce que la magie du lien te manipule, Thor ! S'emporta le brun. La magie est plus qu'une énergie, elle se défend face à ce que je lui inflige ! Lorsque la moitié de l'annulation du lien est atteinte, le lien trouve un nouveau moyen de survivre en utilisant ses dernières ressources via les rêves, des rêves utopiques, pour te forcer à revoir toutes tes idées de le retirer. Ça ne durera pas, Thor, quelques mois tout au plus, jusqu'à ce que le lien ait épuisé toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Mais si tu refais ces rêves pendant des mois, mon frère, crois-moi, tu ne pourras jamais revenir à la réalité. Ta seule obsession sera de te lier à une autre personne pour revivre, jusqu'à ta mort, la même chose.

Thor avait froncé les sourcils et s'était tu, plus attentif aux paroles de son frère. Celui-ci sourit un peu.

– Il n'y a rien de tentant dans le chemin que tu choisis. Il n'y a que la colère, la souffrance, la perte de soi-même et la désillusion. Veux-tu clamer chaque nuit que tu es heureux lorsque tu es aux côtés de celle qui te manque, puis hurler chaque jour un peu plus en ouvrant les yeux ? Veux-tu sentir ton esprit peu à peu fracassé par la réalisation que tout n'est qu'idéal inexistant, puis laisser tomber en te donnant complétement à un monde qui n'est qu'éphémère, qui à son tour, t'abandonnera ? Veux-tu être un fantôme parmi les fantômes, Thor ? Une ombre sans vie ?

Il voyait que ses paroles avaient atteint Thor qui s'était calmé pour fixer son regard perdu sur la balustrade.

– Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Murmura-t-il. Comment pourrais-tu savoir cela ?

– Je le sais, dit-il en s'approchant, tournant et tendant à Thor l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

Après long échange de regard, Thor finit par s'exécuter en comprenant la demande silencieuse et défit la manche de Loki pour y découvrir une trace noire qui passait autour de son poignet. Ses yeux soudainement grands ouverts, le dieu de la Foudre redressa la tête vers le plus jeune qui s'expliqua d'un mot :

– Sigyn.

Thor parut confus.

– Mais… pourquoi ?

Loki sourit maladroitement.

– Tu n'aimerais pas l'explication, toi qui es un homme bon, rit-il discrètement.

– Essaye toujours ?

– Avec ou sans mensonges ? Ronronna le brun.

Thor ne fit que lui rendre son rictus narquois, supposant qu'une réponse serait inutile.

– C'était au tout début de cette union… imposée par Odin, commença-t-il en s'assombrissant légèrement à ce souvenir. J'avais plusieurs raisons de faire ceci, la première étant que lier un tel enchantement _alfique _quelques jours après la cérémonie serait littéralement cracher sur ce mariage asgardien, bien que je n'aie jamais révélé l'existence du lien à quiconque. Et la seconde raison…

Il se stoppa un instant, regardant brièvement son frère.

– Je ne connaissais pas Sigyn, et j'étais plein de rancœur à l'idée de simplement servir à créer une alliance avec Ivaldi de Nidavellir, sans que jamais rien ne me soit proposé d'autre. Alors je désirais, quitte à ce que Sigyn soit mon épouse, que ce soit une union définitive. Je ne voulais pas qu'on la marie à un autre si je mourrais au combat comme si on me l'avait grassement confiée pour un moment, jusqu'à ma disparition pour tirer autrement profit de sa personne sans jamais qu'elle n'ait réellement été à moi. Je me fichais d'elle mais je refusais qu'on m'insulte de la sorte.

Le fils d'Odin n'avait sans doute pas manqué de s'agacer des attitudes de son cadet, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, comme tellement loin de sa manière de penser qu'il abandonnait simplement la question pour demander :

– Mais ta cicatrice est… noirâtre. Ton lien a disparu. Grâce à qui ?

– Personne. Je l'ai supprimé par moi-même lorsque j'ai été transporté dans la dimension des Chitauris, après ma… chute du Bifröst. Mon éloignement de Sigyn avait commencé à faire son effet et était terriblement lourd à supporter à travers le lien. En revanche, cela ne m'a pas pris un peu plus d'une semaine, mais trois mois.

– Et Sigyn ? Si sa partie du lien n'a pas été…

Loki le coupa d'un signe de main.

– Quand je suis sorti des donjons, elle était retournée à Nidavellir, et en effet, rien n'allait. Je l'ai envoyée Freyr afin qu'il se charge lui-même de la libérer du lien.

– Tu avais donc changé d'avis quant au fait que tu voulais qu'elle ne soit jamais celle d'un autre… Observa Thor en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

– Le cheminement de mes pensées est une chose trop compliquée que je ne me sens pas de t'expliquer, soupira Loki.

A cela, Thor eut un grand sourire.

– Je veux bien te croire, affirma-t-il en secouant la tête avec amusement.

* * *

*** Ours.**

Ce chapitre a en partie été écrit avec Robert Desnos en tête, en particulier ce passage de son poème "J'ai tant rêvé de toi" :

« J'ai tant rêvé de toi, tant marché, parlé, couché avec ton fantôme qu'il ne me reste plus peut-être, et pourtant, qu'à être fantôme parmi les fantômes et plus ombre cent fois que l'ombre qui se promène et se promènera allègrement sur le cadran solaire de ta vie. »


End file.
